<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stir Crazy by lolahardy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193609">Stir Crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy'>lolahardy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [139]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The family is stuck at home together during this social distancing. The kids want to see their friends but aren't allowed. Arthur is trying to make sure the online schooling works out. Eames finds a project of his own. He starts cleaning things. Now Arthur can't find a single pen and Eames is having an emotional moment because he found the onesie that Phillip came home in. The dogs are loving everyone being home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [139]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/349922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stir Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daaad…I want to go outside!” Briar Rose whined. </p><p>“I’m sorry sweetheart, but we can’t. Dadda and I explained why already.”</p><p>Briar Rose pouted anyway as she looked back outside the window. </p><p>“I’m bored.” She whined. </p><p>Arthur sighed as he looked up from his laptop, trying to arrange everything for Edward’s temporary home schooling. </p><p>“I know, honey I’m sorry. Why don’t you see what dadda is up to?”</p><p>She sighed and went to find Eames. Edward himself was bored and laying on the floor, Woody laying on top of him, Caramel surrounding him. He looked just as bored as Briar Rose but he wasn’t complaining about it as much. Arthur looked down at his son as he said,</p><p>“Hey kiddo. I finished signing up for online school.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>“I know it’s not the best situation but we have to try our best. You can still go play out in the backyard.”</p><p>“I’m bored of playing out there. I want to see my friends.”</p><p>Arthur resisted the urge to say he knew and instead said,</p><p>“You want to bake something?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He sat up, carefully moving Woody off him as he followed his father into the kitchen.</p><p>Meanwhile, Eames took the boredom and made it into a project. He decided he was going to clean out everything he kept putting off. He started with the garage, organizing everything and setting aside the piles of junk and garbage to toss out later. Once he was done with the garage, he started in on the basement and then the attic. He also organized every hall closet and spare drawer. He was working on his and Arthur’s bedroom closet that afternoon, Phillip keeping him company as he rummaged through boxes and found old photos and things from their kids when they were babies. He found all three kid’s baby books and he paused for a while to look over each one, smiling and remembering when his kids were babies. When he found Phillip’s box he smiled and said,</p><p>“Hey Duckie. Look, I found your baby box! Not that you’re much older now.”</p><p>Phillip clutched Enoch close to him as he looked at his father and made a soft baby noise. Eames smiled and went through the box, finding his swaddling blanket, his baby mittens some of his infant toys and more importantly, the first onesie that he came home in. He lifted it out of the box and awwed to himself, remembering when Phillip was so small.</p><p>“Look Duckie, this is when you were just an infant.”</p><p>Phillip reached out for it, his little hand clutching at it and Eames smiled.</p><p>“Let’s go show daddy.”</p><p>He scooped him up and started to head downstairs.</p><p>“Damnit…I can’t find a pen anywhere in this house anymore…” </p><p>Arthur mumbled to himself as he searched the junk drawer in the kitchen. He was dismayed to find that his husband had already gotten to the drawer in the kitchen before he was able to save anything. Since the quarantine started, Arthur lost track of almost everything in the house, all of it now moved or put somewhere else and it was starting to drive him a little crazy. </p><p>“Arthur darling, look what I found.”</p><p>Arthur looked up and saw Eames holding Phillip while he held out a little onesie. </p><p>“Eames, I can’t find a pen.”</p><p>“Later, look what I found!”</p><p>Arthur sighed and took the onesie and smiled a little.</p><p>“Aw, is this Phillip’s?”</p><p>“Yeah, I found it in his baby box.”</p><p>“God can you believe they were ever this small?”</p><p>They looked over at Briar Rose and Edward who were now busy making cookies. Briar Rose stirred as Edward measured everything out perfectly. They both smiled as they looked at Phillip again, seeing him clutching Enoch close to him as he looked back at his father. Eames bounced him a bit and said,</p><p>“The pens are there by the way, they’re just in one of the little plastic cases.”</p><p>“You got little plastic cases for the pens in the junk drawer? You’ve been reading Marie Kondo haven’t you?”</p><p>“She makes good points. And yes.”</p><p>Arthur gave him back Phillip’s onesie as he took their youngest. </p><p>“You can go back to cleaning, I’m watching the other kids.”</p><p>“How are they today?”</p><p>“Going a little stir crazy. Tomorrow Edward has online school. I’m going to try and teach Briar Rose myself so she doesn’t get too bored.”</p><p>Eames nodded in understanding. </p><p>“They’ll be okay. It’s only temporary.”</p><p>Arthur nodded as he bounced Phillip up a little and said,</p><p>“I just have to keep remembering that.”</p><p>Eames checked the time and when he did, he sighed,</p><p>“Ah it’s time for the pups to go out.”</p><p>Before he even turned to call them, Woody and Caramel were at the kitchen doorway, tails wagging enthusiastically. Arthur laughed a little and said,</p><p>“At least they’re delighted we’re all home.”</p><p>Eames nodded and then looked at his older kids, still mixing everything in the bowl with minimum mess. </p><p>“Keep one of those for me.” Eames said, gesturing to the cookies.</p><p>“I make no such promise.” </p><p>Eames laughed as he went to get the leashes for the dogs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>